dunefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gardimuer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dune! Thanks for your edit to the Irulan Corrino page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MoffRebus (Talk) 02:09, November 9, 2009 characters Hi, thanks for your effort in categorizing the articles, but why did you move all "males" to "male characters"? The former is preferable and it took me some time and effort to move most of the latter to the former, about the same effort as you did now. I'd prefer if you reverted them back. :( MoffRebusMy Talk 07:35, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Hi again. Sorry for the late reply but I wanted to finish some other stuff before coming back to this discussion. Thanks for your help on tidying the wiki, I never bothered hunting down broken redirects or uncategorised files and templates before. Now as for the gender categories, I am very much used to Wookieepedia style (many wikis including this one owe much to the Wookieepedia principles). Wookieepedia has an in-universe context, therefore all characters are treated as individuals. The word "Characters" while would be appropriate for Wikipedia, is not needed for a fictional world wiki since (almost) every single one of the individuals mentioned is, well, a book character. Now, I like how the Fallout wiki organize the game characters (I guess you are referring to this "Characters by..." idea). Fallout is intended to be used something like as a game-guide or an index which is not very necessary for Dune but for now characters here are already divided by gender, religion and affiliation, and perhaps we ought to include planet of origin as well? What else? MoffRebusMy Talk 12:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Question; where did you learn about this wiki? MoffRebusMy Talk 12:25, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Templates Yeah, I was thinking about that myself. Moff is our glorious leader, but yeah go for it. Another thing I was thinking about is that it might be worth bringing the old templates (big bold writing and a defined border (eg. Template:Unknown) into line with the newer ones - ie: no border, smaller text, bit less bold. I also did some messing about a while back with a new template for when we get around to portalling up the wiki and splitting some of the more contentious nu-vs.-classic articles. Something like User:DuneFish/test1 (edit: Just done them properly), if we're doing a template-a-thon, have a look - particularly the div code stuff if you know anything about it.. my understanding of that stuff is a bit sketchy. C&C welcome. (Category:Split_Canon_Templates) Thanks, --DuneFish "Good fences make good neighbors."'' 15:51, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::That looks alright actually - it's probably best if we keep them light - having them "dark" would be a bit oppressive. One thought - they might be a bit yellow. What about something more like #d18a43 It's the same value, but the same hue as the username box at the top of this page. ::(I'm half tempted to say see what they look like in #c7cbcb (The light grey on bits of the theme), but it's not very eye-grabbing.) ::Re: Template design, I was thinking of using the template as-is ie. not typing anything in - there'll be a big page title right next to it, I don't think it's all that necessary. The not using the PAGENAME was intentional, because the "Caladan/DE" page has a PAGENAME of "Caladan/DE" and I can't think of a way to loose the "/DE" off the end. "Caladan/DE in Original" doesn't make all that much sense... but that's something we can discuss. ::The size - yeah, they are massive.... BUT again this was also intentional Re: a valid point raised by Erasmus2 - we want split the canons, not over-rule the ones we don't like. These templates are little disambiguation pages, flags to content that some (crazy :P) people think is just as valid as the rest, they should be obvious for anyone who's interested in the Expanded side of things. ::--DuneFish "Good fences make good neighbors."'' 23:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Um, yeah - If we can shrink it down a bit that'd be cool (I can't work out how to get rid of paragraph-sized line-spacing doesn't work here ..... Hey! It worked there! < br > (without spaces)... how bizarre). But, I don't really think size here is all that much of an issue - if we keep the colour light (maybe even lighter(edit... maybe even lighter still)) - I'll defer judgement on this one. ::::I'd like to keep "the reasons for this are explained here" bit or something like it though. On one hand it lets Orthodox fans spot discrepancies, but on the other it also puts a "But wait, there's more!" at the end of a split article. ::::--DuneFish "Good fences make good neighbors."'' 00:04, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Right, my final offer - a whole 30 pixels shorter and lighter than ever :) --DuneFish "Good fences make good neighbors."'' 00:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC)